Fangirling Maniacs in Middle-Earth
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Similar to my 'Attack of the Fangirls' fanfic, expect this is for LOTR. Two girls are extremely bored, and someone must of noticed, because next thing they know, they're in Middle Earth and have to come to terms that they may never get back. Rated T because I'm paranoid and there porbably will be swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **You know Attack of the Fangirls? My FMA:B fanfic? Well this one is where two friends (not going to be me and Nicole though XD) fall into the world of Lord of the Rings… Starting in Rivendell. **

**Prologue**

She stared at the computer screen, completely bored out of her mind. She couldn't find a fanfiction she was interested in. Lord of the Rings was her favourite book and movie trilogy by far and yet she couldn't find even one random one-shot to capture her interest. They were all about stuff she wasn't in the mood to read about at that precise moment.

Her best friend, of thirteen years, sat beside her, busy messaging some random person on her phone because, yes, she was bored out of her mind as well. She didn't have access to a computer; due to the fact the other girl was using the only one in the house. She dropped her phone on the computer desk and turned to her best friend.

"Ari, I'm bored!" She complained in a semi-whiny voice.

"Seriously, Kyleigh? That's the tenth time you've told me that, and for your information I'm mega bored too, so shut it and help me find a fanfiction to read!" The other girl snapped back. "And don't call me Ari! It sounds like you're calling me Harry! It's Ariana or 'Ana'."

"Nothing wrong with Harry," Kyleigh huffed.

"There isn't, but it isn't my name." Ariana sighed and scowled at the computer screen.

They seemed to have this argument at least once a day, because Kyleigh seemed to be living up to the fact she's got blonde hair and kept forgetting not to call her 'Ari.'

Ariana had shoulder-length dark brown hair; she was 5ft 4 and thin, but not skinny. On the other hand, Kyleigh had dirty-blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, was always seen wearing a beanie hat of some sort, is 5ft 8 and just as thin as Ariana. Ariana was always seen wearing black or dark blue hoodies with the hood always up, skinny jeans that were purposefully ripped at the knee and converse. While Kyleigh, along with the assortment of beanie hats, wore woolly stylish jumpers over any random t-shirt she comes across in her drawer, mini-shorts with tights and high-top converse shoes. She adorned a black and white checked coat with a fluffy hood whenever it was raining.

"What should we do?" Ariana finally said after rage-quitting the internet when she got fed up trying to find a half-decent fanfic (um, I'm not trying dissing anyone's fanfics! ^^).

Kyleigh didn't even get the chance to answer when a bright blue light (cause white is far too mainstream) engulfed the nineteen year olds. She shot a panicked look at Ariana as their surroundings seemed to warp and morph into something different.

When the light finally dissipated, Ariana found herself staring into the eyes of a very familiar looking person. Or maybe _person_ wasn't the right word, as Ariana studied them more closely she noted the slightly pointy ears and the silky-looking hair. She was staring at what could only be an elf.

Lord Elrond, nonetheless.

**A/N: soooo? How was it? :') Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	2. How did we get here?

**A/N: welcome to the next chapter of this random fanfic.**

"You have got to be kidding me," Were the first words that left Kyleigh's mouth as she stared around at the shocked-looking faces that were all sitting down, in what must of been the council of Elrond, which meant they had fallen into Middle Earth just as they were deciding what to do with that wretched ring.

"Maybe we fell asleep?" Ariana suggested.

"Into the same dream? Highly doubt that, Ariana." Kyleigh retorted.

"Damn it..." Ariana scowled and then turned back to Elrond. "Uh, hello?"

"Do they even _speak _English?" Kyleight asked.

"Well I doubt they call it English, Kyleigh, it's the common tongue. Though I'm not entirely sure they understand us..." Ariana said, looking around at the company again.

"Maybe they're just to shocked to talk?" Kyleigh sighed. "I would be, if I was one of them..."

"Surprised we haven't be sliced up yet." Ariana nodded.

"Oh yeah... fuck..." Kyleigh exclaimed, suddenly looking scared. "Please don't kill me!"

Ariana patted Kyleigh on the back, trying to calm her down as she stared around wildly at the others. Elrond seemed to snap out of his shock and he finally spoke;

"May I ask how you got here and who exactly are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ariana, this is Kyleigh and I have no bloody idea how we got here..." Ariana explained.

"If this has anything to do with that.. that witch, I swear I'll-"

"Kyleigh, shush!" Ariana cut her off, putting her hand over Kyleigh's mouth. "And she's not a witch!"

"Well she's still a sorceress..." Kyleigh protested, slapping Ariana's hand away.

"Are you talking about Galadriel?" Elrond asked.

"Uh, we may be." Kyleigh said awkwardly.

"You sure do speak weird." Frodo spoke up.

"Yeah well, we're not exactly from here..." Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Thought that was obvious, seeing as we just appeared out of nowhere, but hey, what do you know?" Kyleigh sighed over-dramatically.

"So where are you from?" Gandalf asked.

"Earth. Not Middle Earth, just _Earth_." Ariana said. "And believe it or not, the only reason why we know who you lot are and where we are is because in our world, this is just a make-believe story, there's no such thing as elves or wizards or orcs- orc isn't even a word- or dwarves- unless you count those who have Dawrfism- just humans... men, whatever you like to call us normal people."

"You mean there's nothing but men in your world?" Legolas asked, frowning.

"Well um, there's woman too," Kyleigh waved as if to prove that fact. "It's weird to see elves and dwarves and hobbits!"

"Oh yeah! Hobbits! Lord of the Rings is the only book or movie with Hobbits in it!" Ariana grinned, momentarily forgetting about everyone, and stared at Frodo.

"Excuse me, but what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Well, there's Elves everywhere... like House elves in Harry Potter, and then there's Santa's helpers which are elves and they're in other stuff too. Dwarves are in Snow White and The seven dwarfs, funnily enough. but Hobbits are exclusive to Lord of the Rings." Ariana explained, though this only served to make Frodo more confused.

"This isn't working, Ariana..." Kyleigh sighed, flopping down so she was sitting on the ground. "Can we go home now?"

"How can we possibly go home when we don't even know how we got here in the first place?"

"Don't ask me, ask the person who brought us here... I was bored, but not enough to want to come here. Though now I guess you can fulfil your dream, Ariana!" Kyleigh suddenly looked excited.

"Wait, what?" Ariana frowned.

"We should go to Minas Tirith!" Kyleigh raised an eyebrow.

"OH! Oh my God! Oh em gee!" Ariana flailed, getting excited herself. "How the fuck do you get out of here?" And with that she ran off down some random hall and deeper into Rivendell.

Kyleigh shot an apologetic look at the company and took off after her best friend.

"Why do they want to go to Minas Tirith? And you can't just let them leave!" Boromir snapped.

"I don't think they mean us any harm, they don't even know how they got here." Gandalf said. "Now back to the matter in hand..."


End file.
